


Happy Father's Day

by Phantomschild



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Father's Day, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Nostalgia, Post-Divorce, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: It's father's day...





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, I have no idea how to get the tags to work, I'm sorry. I hope you like this. I'm on the mobile form of the site, which might be the problem, I'll try and figure it out. Cheers!

          Chase looked around his room. It was empty, and dull. Just like always. His bed was a mess, but the would-be YouTuber hadn't touched it in months. One of the pillows had been pulled to the floor, and there was a shape pushed into the carpet; that's where Chase slept.

  
          Flopping onto his spot, Chase rolled onto his stomach before pulling his phone out of his pocket. It took a good few seconds before he got in. The cracked glass made it difficult to press the right buttons without getting cut. But, when he did get in, Chase quickly found his photo gallery.

  
          At one point in time his phone was full of photos. Now there was only four. The first two, well they were just little snapshots he'd managed to snag. His "brother's" in candid shots. The first one only held three of the other's at the breakfast table, as well as the coattails of a certain Doctor. There was a slight green tint to the photo. Marvin had been putting on a little lights show for Robbie while Jackie cut up his food for the little zombie. It was adorable.

  
          The second wasn't too different, except they were all there. The good Doctor had fallen asleep on the couch, and the other's had taken the chance to doodle on his sleeping face. Even Anti had been given a marker; the Glitch coloured in the space between Schneep's eyebrows. Everyone, even Henrik found it funny...

  
          Chase found himself hesitating when it came time to click on the next image. But, after taking a moment to breath, he pressed his thumb against the splintered glass. When he released, the beautiful image of his first born appeared. Little tufts of brown hair covered the newborn's head. Connor hadn't opened his eyes yet, but when he did they'd be the most beautiful brown that Chase would ever see.

  
          His son was only moments old in that picture, but in the real world the boy was almost eight. He was the smartest kid Chase had ever known, even if his grades didn't always agree. Connor wasn't always the best when it came to homework. He preferred to play with his toys, or to read books- books that used words that Chase couldn't even pronounce. And he was the best brother ever.

  
          Scrolling to the next photo, Chase had to hold back a sob as tears began rolling down his cheeks. It was the first picture he'd been able to take of his baby girl. Ella was already a few months old by the time Chase got to officially meet her. He hadn't been there for Stacy, or for Connor, when Ella came. No, instead he'd swanned off to England to shoot some stupid video that never even got posted.

  
          The photo showed Connor, just barely three, sleeping next to his baby sister. Ella was wrapped up in a slightly too big Eeyore onesie, the hood covering her hairless head, and wrinkled forehead. Her almost green eyes peeked out from under the hat, staring playfully at the camera while her brother slept. Connor had stolen one of Chase's jackets, the thing far too big for his baby boy's frame, it swallowed the toddler like a blanket.

          Chase had never thought to take a picture with Stacy. They'd been together for so long- _I thought_ _it would be forever_ \- that he never even considered that… That one day he wouldn't have her in his arms. All of the pictures they'd taken had been _real_  photos, ones that you could hold in your hands. Ones that could be destroyed so easily.

          There were days when he wanted to call her. Days where he wanted to ask if she still had them. The photos that had meant so little to him them. The ones that meant so much now. Chase wanted to know if they still meant everything to her.

          But he'd never do it. Chase knew why Stacy had left him. It was because he forgot. The man that she had loved- the man that was _there_ for the birth of their first born- had forgotten. Forgotten her, forgotten his son, and forgotten his daughter. Chase, in his blind need to please the people that saw what he could do through a screen, had left behind the reality that he lived in. He abandoned his promise to support the ones he loved to impress those he didn't know. And eventually, like a broken damn, his life was flooded in the misery of loss.

  
          Tears continued to stream down the Ego's face as he stared at his past. Broken sobs, choked from how desperately he'd tried to fight them, pushed past his hand as little drops fell against a darkening screen. He'd tried to call them all day. Stacy had said something about taking them to the park to hang out with Chase. But when he'd gotten there, the Ego found himself alone. Turns out that Ella hadn't wanted to go. The five year old, now headstrong and stubborn as all hell, didn't want to see her tad. Stacy said that Connor didn't feel right going without her, and that they'd try and call later before hanging up without a goodbye.

  
          They never called. And now, as the analog clock on his watch switched to midnight, Chase gave up hope. He let his phone go into sleep mode before burying his face into his pillow. He'd fall asleep there, alone in a lonely room, as a childless father, surrounded by the people that loved him, but without the love he needed.


End file.
